Kawaii!
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: One-Shot: Cloud points out to Leon how Sora might not be as innocent as everything thinks, saying the boy takes advantage of people. So Leon kept that in mind when he takes Sora out for ice cream like he somehow promised he would...damn Sora's cuteness!


**So what started out as a Leon/Sora fanfic…it ended up as this. **

**And I decided to just keep it that way. **

* * *

"Pleeeeeeeeeee-"

"_Drown it out…just frickin drown it out…"_

"-eeeeeeeaaaaase?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…Fine!"

"Yay! Thank you, Leon! I love you!"

Said-man suddenly tensed at the contact and from hearing those 3 words he rather hear on a more serious level.

"I'll wait outside!"

"Alright, Sora…" Leon muttered before the boy nearly skipped towards the door while announcing to the world that he'll he's spoiling his dinner by having Sea Salt ice cream.

"Hey, Cloud!"

"Hi," Cloud played with the brunette's hair when they passed each other before he approached what-looks-to-be a grumpy Leon, "And what's eating you?"

"Nothing…" Leon replied and sighed, getting out of his seat.

"Does this have to do with Sora?"

"Maybe…"

"So _you're_ the one giving him ice cream before dinner?" Cloud pointed at him and Leon sends the blonde a small glare.

"I couldn't say no, okay?!"

"Ah, I know what you mean…"

"No you don't…" Leon shook his head and crossed his arms but Cloud only imitated those exact actions,

"Oh yes I do. Just a week ago Sora made me go with him to Halloween Town and help him sneak candy under Aerith's nose…and you have no idea what I had to do just to make sure Sora keeps his mouth shut on what I look like there…"

"…Are you serious?"

"Yeah…but don't tell anyone! And don't pester Sora about what I looked like either!"

"…But Sora knows better than constantly spoiling his dinner and disobeying-"

"That's what I thought too!" Cloud cut in.

"But Sora's…too good."

"Exactly…"

"But Sora…"

"Sora's got everyone on strings like a puppet! Well almost everyone. He seems to enjoy capturing men more…" Cloud muttered.

"That sounded almost wrong the way you said that!"

"Well it's true!"

"…So you're saying that…Sora's not as innocent as he puts it off."

"Maybe…"

"…Wow, I never thought of it that way…"

"Oh jeez…I learned that a long time ago," Cloud rolled his eyes, not believing it took this long for Leon to catch it on, "I used to be the one that met his demands on everything! Before me it was Vincent."

"Who?"

"Oh no one...never mind," and Cloud never mentions Vincent again.

"How come I never heard about this anyway?"

"Because I couldn't say no to the kid…at all. There's really nothing I can say anything and complain about. I am only thankful that _you're_ the one he's moving on to," Cloud lightly poked Leon when he emphasized 'you're.'

"You make it sound like you were Sora's slave for a while."

"You might as well call it that. The boy knows every cuteness trick in the book that even Sephiroth can't say no to him!"

"And how would you know that exactly?"

"Go ask him where he got that Moogle plush! And just for reference: Remember last year during Christmas when a certain toy store was robbed?"

"Yeah?"

"Just keep that in mind when you ask him."

* * *

"So Sora…"

"Mmm?" Sora answered as the two sat by a fountain, enjoying their ice cream,

"Cloud said you had a Moogle plushy…" Leon started the conversation as casually as possible.

"Yup!"

"Where did you get it?"

"Oh it was during Christmas! I gave Sephiroth a gift when I saw him and told him that it would be awfully nice if he gave at least one person something! Like Cloud! Of course…I don't think it went so well when Cloud came during Christmas. He stowed away in your room right?"

"Oh…that might explain something…" Leon muttered, remembering Cloud being afraid to even step outside during Christmas and thus had a moocher for a roommate for a while,

"So anyway, when we crossed again, he gave me that Moogle plushie I was eyeing in the store window! Then I gave him a hug after that!"

"……"

"_Hugged?" _Leon repeated in his mind, trying to picture that but it was harder than he thought to imagine it. He wasn't even sure if Sephiroth even know what a hug is.

"I still don't know why he and Cloud can't get along. They're both great people!" Sora added, "I also still don't know why everyone freaks out whenever I suggest we invite Sephiroth to that Christmas party."

"…" Leon only shook his head at that comment while still struggling to picture that hug.

"Something wrong, Leon?"

"…Sora I have to ask: Do you ever think that maybe you're taking advantage of other people?"

"What? I would never!" Sora pouted cutely for being accused of something like that and looking away from Leon to suck his ice cream.

"Okay...have you thought that maybe everyone is just too nice? Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"No," Sora shook his head, "I think everyone's nice here. You can't be TOO nice unless you're trying to get something!"

"Oh boy…" Leon's face fell into his hand, still unsure if Sora was really that dense or if he's a really that great of an actor.

* * *

**Well one other factor that came into play with this fanfic is that in all my KH fanfics, Sora's cuteness powers tend to appear at least once in it. If it doesn't come up, his cuteness is often at least mentioned (or made fun of lol).**

**Another 'running gag' in my KH fanfics is that Vincent always appears or is mentioned. **

**The 3****rd**** thing you find in common in all my KH fanfics is that if Sora and Sephiroth meet, they will touch somewhere along the way, and the boy will not get killed. **

**And I guess there's actually a 4****th**** thing: Leon and Cloud are always in my fanfics!**

**Oh hey! A 5****th**** thing: Sora's got a thing for plushies. Especially Moogle ones**

**So in a way, this fanfic is also like a summary of things you'll find in most of my other KH fanfics lol! **

**Please R and R!**


End file.
